outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. About The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Phase 1 *Iron Man: 2008 *The Incredible Hulk: 2008 *Iron Man 2: 2010 *Thor: 2011 *Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 *The Avengers: 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3: 2013 *Thor: The Dark World: 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 *Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 *Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 *Ant-Man: 2015 Phase 3 *Captain America: Civil War: 2016 *Doctor Strange: 2016 *Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 *Spider-Man: Homecoming: 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 *Black Panther: 2018 *Avengers: Infinity War: 2018 TV Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013 *Agent Carter: 2015 *Daredevil: 2015 *Jessica Jones: 2015 *Luke Cage: 2016 *Iron Fist: 2017 *The Defenders: 2017 *The Inhumans: 2017 *The Punisher: 2017 Web Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 2016 Upcoming Movies *Ant-Man and the Wasp: 2018 *Captain Marvel: 2019 *Untitled Avengers film: 2019 *Spider-Man: Homecoming 2: 2019 *Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3: 2020 TV Series *Cloak and Dagger: 2018 Power of the verse The MCU is very powerful, with nearly all characters being Large Star level scaling to Thor who created a hole that sucked in stars. There are also many supporting feats, such as Eson the Searcher parting a planet's atmosphere from the ground which was calculated as Small Star level, as well as Loki tanking Bifrost energies which could destroy Jotunheim and the Casket of Winters being stated to be able to cause an ice age, both being Tier 6 supporting feats. Even the weakest characters such as Hawkeye and Black Widow scale to Large Star level since they are able to fight the likes of Winter Soldier, who is comparable to Spider-Man who fought Cull Obsidian who fought Vision who is comparable to Thor. In terms of speed, nearly all characters are Massively FTL+ scaling to Hela, who has multiple MFTL+ feats. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. The Sorcerer Supreme's job is to train students in learning magic and defending Earth from mystical threats such as Dormammu. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * ByAsura Neutrals: Opponents: Character Profiles Heroes Avengers * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Thor * Hulk * Falcon * Vision * War Machine * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Mantis S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Peggy Carter * Sharon Carter * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Bobbi Morse * Quake * Ghost Rider *Melinda May Masters of the Mystic Arts *Doctor Strange *Ancient One *Wong Asgardians * Sif * Heimdall * Hogun * Fandral * Volstagg * Valkyrie Defenders * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Iron Fist Inhuman Royal Family * Black Bolt * Medusa * Gorgon * Crystal * Karnak * Auran * Triton * Lockjaw Other Heroes * Colleen Wing * Claire Temple * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Black Panther * Spider-Man * Wasp (Hope van Dyne) * Punisher Villains * Thanos * Ultron ** Ultron Sentries * Chitauri * Dormammu * Ego * Hela * Fenris Dark Elves * Malekith * Kurse HYDRA * Red Skull * Crossbones * Hive Hand * Nobu Yoshioka * Madame Gao * Bakuto * Bride of Nine Spiders * Zhou Cheng Black Order * Ebony Maw * Corvus Glaive * Proxima Midnight * Cull Obsidian Other Villains * Iron Monger * Whiplash * Hammer Drones * Mandarin * Skurge * Frost Giants * Dottie Underwood * Maximus * Abomination Cosmic * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula * Korath the Pursuer Criminals * Kingpin * Kilgrave * Nuke * Cottonmouth * Diamondback * Yellowjacket * Helmut Zemo * Ulysses Klaue * Vulture * Shocker * Tinkerer Dark Force users * Kaecilius * Whitney Frost * Marcus Daniels * Lucy Bauer * Eli Morrow Wakanda * Erik Killmonger Neutral * Winter Soldier * Elektra * Karl Mordo * Yondu Udonta * Stick * Davos * Odin * The Destroyer * The Celestials * Cosmic Entities * Surtur * Loki * Executioner Weapon profiles * Tesseract * Chitauri Scepter * Aether * Orb * Eye of Agamotto Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Series